Citadel: Found Forged ID
A forged ID has been located while assaulting Harkin's hideout in the Zakera Wards factory district. It may prove useful to someone. Acquisition The assignment is acquired and completed in one of two ways on the Citadel: #During Garrus' loyalty mission, there is a forged ID right before the two large mechs. Picking it up activates the assignment. #After completing Thane's loyalty mission, there are two asari sitting on the couch near the stairs that take you down to Level 26, under the Level 27 Sign on the west of the map. If the assignment is acquired this way, it is called Citadel: False Positives. Regardless of how you get the assignment, you must finish Thane's loyalty mission first to complete it. Depending on whether you saved or abandoned the Council in Mass Effect, their dialogue changes but the assignment remains the same. Walkthrough Talk to an asari named Kalara Tomi sitting on a couch, with another asari, in the transit corridor between the middle and west sections of the map (Level 27). She complains of being flagged as a potential for geth infiltration, apparently for no reason. At this point, you can resolve the assignment in a few ways: #If you have the fake IDs, simply give them to her and the assignment is complete, provided Thane's loyalty mission has been completed. This option gives Renegade points. This mission is called Citadel: Found Forged ID. #If you do not have or not wish to give the fake IDs, investigating the problem further will reveal that you need to talk to C-Sec Customs, which is located to the left of the entrance to the Citadel as you are walking. If your Paragon/Renegade score is high enough (or you regained your Spectre status) they will be allowed to leave, but you won't be able to give them the fake IDs. The Forged ID quest changes into Citadel: False Positives and is completed. You receive 5 Paragon points. Telling the asari the good news will grant you 2 more Paragon points or giving them the fake IDs will gain you 5 Renegade points. #If you do not have the fake IDs, have not done Garrus' loyalty mission, but have done Thane's loyalty mission, you can complete both. First, do Thane's loyalty mission before Garrus', and convince C-Sec security. Then do Garrus' loyalty mission, acquire the fake IDs, and turn them in to the girls (they will be back, i.e. you can complete the assignment twice and are rewarded twice). #If you import a character from ME where you chose to not save the Council, her attitude will be hostile toward you and humanity. Being rude back to her causes the mission in the Journal to be completed with no experience. However, apologizing and asking if they need help will allow you to complete the mission normally, either by giving them the IDs or talking to C-Sec. The Journal entry will not change and will remain listed as though you did nothing to help them but credits and experience will be rewarded as normal. After apologizing you can also 'put Kalara in her place' since she won't accept your apology, instead of helping her. This, again, will give no experience, renegade points or credits. Note that the Forged IDs are found during Garrus' loyalty mission at the C-sec warehouse. In the small room before the two big mechs with the shutters, you can obtain the Forged IDs. Even if the mission has already been completed, these IDs can still be obtained, although nothing can be done with them. Mission Summary *Credits **1000 (Talking to C-Sec Customs) **3000 (Giving asari forged IDs immediately, on Xbox 360 giving ID's immediately only gives 1000 credits) *Experience reward: 40 (50). Bugs *If Thane's loyalty mission is active, the asari will not be on the couch. Simply finish it up and check back. *In both versions, giving them the IDs will end the quest with a 1000 credit reward, but without giving Renegade points. To avoid this, you can ask the asari who to talk to, which will update your journal after the conversation ends. Talk to her again, and you can give her the forged IDs, and this time you will get +5 Renegade points. *After completing the quest by giving the asari the forged IDs, you will still be able to talk to C-Sec customs about the asari and update the journal, even though the quest is marked as completed. This also gives you the opportunity to gain extra Paragon or Renegade scores with dialogue choices. *In some cases, while playing the Xbox 360 version of the game, once the Forged IDs are aquired, you can only find Kalara on Disc One. Her and the other Asari may not show up on Disc Two, and if this is the case, you simply must return to the Normandy, save, and change discs. Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Assignments Category:Citadel